Harry's Pleasure
by zaragona42
Summary: Harry has had his fill with Draco's denials. He finally decides to lay down the law that either Draco give him what he needs, or Harry will find it else where. a fan fic of a fan fic "Owned" by JordanGrant on LJ
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is a spin off of a fanfic by Jordan Grant on LJ titled "owned" (http:/ jordangrant. livejournal. com/ (take out spaces)). It is a very good, very brain melting piece about Draco and Harry being bonded as slave and Master through ancient magic. I highly recommend it, and while it is not needed to understand my piece it adds back ground. Plus who doesn't want to read smutty goodness?

Things to note: Draco was married to a man Nikoli before Harry who passed away.

Nikoli and Draco were into BDSM (Draco bottomed)

This story contains not only boy on boy action but a fairly heavy amount submissive/dominant sexual encounters. If this is not your cup of tea please be warned.

No animals were harmed in the making of this story.

Draco lay on the couch idly reading a novel that was currently being raved as one of the best stories of their day. His eyes scanned over more drab dialog, honestly the action scenes were decent but the characters were so pathetically one sided, the pages of the book had more depth. Plus he had a bit of trouble buying into a story where the vampires sparkled.

He threw the book next to him on the couch and checked the clock, Harry should be home any minute now. He ran through his checklist: supper was under warming charms, looking around the house was spotless, he grabbed the book and put it back on the shelf. He looked at the cover again and shook his head at the ridiculousness of muggles sometimes.

He heard the soft chime that announced an someone appariting through the wards. Running his hands over the hem of his silk shirt he turned to the door to the back garden where Harry would come though. He smiled as Harry came through the door a few seconds latter, his eyes immediately focusing on the slight droop of Harry's shoulders and the wrinkle of his brow that he smoothed away as Harry looked over to him, but not quickly enough.

Draco practically purred as he saw Harry's pupils dilate taking in the picture of Draco leaning casually against the couch. From the deep umber color of his shirt which was too dark to be confused with Griffendor, but the thought was still there to the blue jeans he'd recently taken a liking to wearing around the house. They didn't allow for the full freedom that loose robes did, but they were just as comfortable and Harry assured him that once the stiffness of the fabric was worn out it wouldd be hard to go back to robes.

Draco stood up and quickly ate up the distance between them moving behind Harry he took the outer robe off him and hung it on the hook next to the door. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist smiling as the weight settled back against him. He nuzzled against Harry's neck right below the ear as he knew made Harry all hot and bothered.

"Oh, God Draco." He rocked back against Draco, moaning as he felt the erection there.

Draco nibbled at Harry's ear tightening his arms a bit and rocking forward to match Harry's movements.

"Mmmm, yes. Draco," The last was said more to get his attention Draco could tell rather than a pleasure filled utterance. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I want you to fuck me."

He grinned and moved around to kneel before Harry. Making quick work of his robe and pants freeing his cock Draco felt his own arousal grow seeing Harry hard before him, he could feel the pulse in his own erection with each throb running the head over the course fabric of his jeans. He was almost glad for the bit of distraction as it let him keep control and not come too soon. In the seven months since they were married and Harry began training him to orgasm only once permission was given, and Draco had gotten much better at controlling himself.

He'd parted his lips ready to give his Harry Master such a blow job all the tension would be erased without a second thought. His warm breath just ghosted over the head as he felt Harry wrap one hand around his hair and sharply pull his head away. Draco closed his eyes against the sudden unexpected pain, clamping his teeth together to choke back the whimper that threatened to escape.

"What were you doing?" The voice above him sounded cool and almost bored.

Draco kept his eyes open but lowered and focused to keep his diction precise, he knew how unattractive it must be to have a quivering stuttering idiot trying to please you. True he was Harry's slave, but he took a lot of pride in the title and worked to make sure that Harry was pleased by him as much as he could manage. "Your slave was going to suck you off Master."

The grip in his hair loosened a bit, still there, but the pain no longer made his eyes want to water. He gave an internal sigh at the added formality to his answer glad he'd gone with what he thought to be the safer option.

"And why were you doing that?" Harry further relaxed his grip, and began running his fingers through Draco's hair.

Draco rose a fraction of an inch and titled his head towards Harry's hand. "To please you Harry Master."

"But, how would that please me?"

Draco paused, his mind racing. He was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was a single right answer, but the immediate answer on the tip of his tongue was too obviouss. For one of the few instances in his life he felt honestly speechless.

"Hmm, usually you're quicker. Maybe the question was a bit tricky as obviously a blow job is immensely pleasing especially from such a talented mouth."

Draco melted at the praise and felt the evening swing up from the precipice it was on a few heart beats ago.

"Let me try again, what did I ask you to do?" A steely edge was in his voice now.

Knowing that even if he misunderstood or there was a trick somewhere answering with unfaltering honesty was the best option. "You told me to fuck you Master." He kept the volume of his voice low trusting this was an appropriate level of servitude for Harry.

Harry moved his hand so two fingers were under Draco's chin lifting his face up. Draco lifted his eyes as well meeting Harry's brilliant green eyes. He always thought of clover with them now, fields and fields of it condensed into such a brilliant color that nothing else could capture it.

"I know that we've discussed this several times now, and I've always backed off Draco." Draco felt his stomach drop but worked to keep any sign of this from his face. "But Draco I'm at my limit of patience on this. Regardless of what you were taught and followed in the past _I_ am your Master am I not?"

Grey eyes closed for a breath allowing Draco to shore up his strength and resolve, "Yes Master, of course, for the rest of time I am your loving devoted slave." Draco allowed himself the further comfort of brushing his fingers over the fabric of Harry's trousers.

Harry stepped back from him, "Follow me please love". He then moved over to the couch and sat without a glance back. Draco turned on his knees and leaning forward approaching at a crawl. He took advantage of the fact Harry's instruction to follow but not elaborate how. He wanted to show his full willingness to submit to Harry realizing with Harry's words that he had been a selfish prat denying Harry pleasure somehow.

When he got to the couch he was not surprised to see Harry had put himself back under his clothes. Draco knelt before him on one of the large feather pillows around the room. Harry had sat with the pillow between his feet and turned himself so that Draco could lean against his thigh, and began running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"I'm willing to start tonight again fresh once we've finished our conversation." There was a minute or two when Harry fell silent, Draco nestled closer to his leg letting his weight rest against the sofa at his back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've thought this through from each angle and each argument can be trumped by the mere fact that I want it. I don't want to make it be like that though. One of the aspects that's most enjoyable about our partnership is that we each truly enjoy our places in it. To simply order you at this would take something from it." He began ghosting his touch along the side of Draco's face along the hair line.

"You've confessed the before Nikoli you'd had intercourse where you were the top, and you'd enjoyed it right?"

Draco nodded his head. Harry was glad he'd practiced these arguments all week so he had the wording down pat. This was by far the most receptive Draco'd been about the topic. He could see the goal in sight for the first time, he stamped down on the excitement building though as he wasn't at the finish line yet.

"Nikoli felt that you could only be submissive when on the bottom sexually; which was his right to feel." Harry had to practice that line the most so that it sounded as if he believed it with none of the contempt he felt leaking into his voice. "But Draco I am not Nikoli. He and I share many preferences, far more than I would have imagined possible a year ago. To hold me to him though would be like me insisting you act like Ginny."

Draco sat up at that and turned over his shoulder to look up at Harry, feeling his eyes burn with anger at the mere mention of the little wench.

"Hey, hey I am not saying for you to act like her at all. I only meant the analogy to show the other side of the coin. You are infinitely better for me than she could ever dream of being and my love for you outdistances anything I could have even imagined feeling for her so much the feelings would not be in the same galaxy as one another."

"She wouldn't be able to dream of making you as happy as I have."

Harry smiled down at him eyes crinkling up and Draco caught the quick sweep they made of him kneeling there living to please Harry with every breath and Harry knew this. He settled back against Harry's leg this time facing towards him and a few inches closer to his lap. Draco's groin tightened seeing Harry's smile take on a dominant color and had to stop himself from closing the last few inches and taking Harry in his mouth again.

"No she wouldn't. Do you understand what I mean though?"

"It will hurt you."

"After everything I've been through I highly doubt a few fleeting minutes of discomfort would phase me too much. Plus Draco a couple years ago I'd gotten curious and began experimenting while masturbating first with my own hand, then bought a toy from a muggle adult shop that I used for a few months myself before Ginny found it 'accidentally' and demanded I throw it out and swear to never give into such a… 'filthy, disgusting thing that made such a mockery of our relationship it made her sick'."

Draco opened his mouth to let out such a scolding he was sorry the stupid slut wasn't there to hear how completely and horribly she was wrong in doing this.

Harry's hand though clamped on his should as the first syllable squeaked out of Draco. His voice over-rode Draco, "I'm telling you this not to make you hate her more, or even get you upset enough to do it to prove how much better than her you are."

Draco felt his furry pop suddenly realizing that he had suddenly been prepared to do just that.

"I wanted to make you understand that this is something I enjoy sometimes. I stopped doing it first out of guilt and wrongly believing that I was somehow dirty for enjoying it. Then I've held back out of respect that you were uncomfortable with it. I wanted to give us each a bit of room to get settled in the marriage."

He caught Draco's eyes, "It is nothing to feel is wrong or be ashamed of I realize now. It's something I enjoy and will not give up any longer to make others feel better. If you cannot tolerate it or do not find it pleasurable we will keep on as we've been, however I will get a replacement for the dildo Ginny threw away. I think though that you wouldn't like that." He traced a finger along Draco's jaw line. "I think you may even hate the idea of me getting off with any replacement of you. The only thing worse would be to actually go out and find another man to pleasure me."

Suddenly Harry's fingers were twined at the back of Draco's head, not painful but the threat was definitely there. "So, what would you like to do tonight?" The pressure on his hair forced Draco to lean his head back. It also gave him a ballast to steady from the blind furry that began once Harry mentioned finding someone else for his pleasure. No, he was Harry's husband and he would sooner help Granger wax her legs than give Harry any reason to be unhappy.

"I want to fuck you Harry Master, let me please you. I can do so well you'll never consider anything else."

"Hmmm, I can defiantly imagine you doing that. As we have had misunderstandings about that though what do you mean?" He took his hand back and reached down to free his half hard cock, leisurely stroking up and down. He watched Draco's eyes follow his hand up and down, his adam's apple bobbed a few times as he tried to swallow before answering.

"I…I would like to fuck your ass Master."

Draco had to shift his weight to loosen some of the pressure against his erection. His mouth was unspeakably dry as he watched Harry's hand. Each of his arguments had crumbled under Harry's cool arguments. If this was truly something Harry desired he'd be a fool to insist against it. He had been a bit unrealistic expecting that Harry would have the same tastes in the bedroom as Nikoli. He'd already shown this with his interest in sucking Draco off with great regularity. Nikoli had made it seem a great chore that was only to be done in a blue moon, preferring to give a hand job or let Draco jerk himself off while fucking.

"I think we may be able to arrange that for you." Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco, is was almost painfully soft with none of the passion or excitement Draco felt swirling about. He tried to lean in forcing the kiss to become harder to let some of his anticipation leak through.

Maddeningly though Harry broke off the kiss almost as soon as Draco started. Draco's breath was almost panting as he peeked up to Harry through the fringe fallen around his eyes. Harry reached down for his hand leading Draco up to the couch a he stood. "Lay down, we can't have you going into this too revved up and finish before we start."

Draco lay back against the arm of the couch, his legs spread on either side of Harry's hips as Harry lay against him and began kissing again. This time Draco was happy there was an urgency to the kiss that made each motion a bit harder, and his breath come a bit quicker. Especially when Harry reached down and began palming the erection in Draco's suddenly far too tight jeans.

The other hand took Draco's wrists one at a time and drew them over his head to rest over the arm of the couch. Letting them rest there Harry drew himself up on both arms, the pressure lost from his hand on Draco cock was quickly replaced by Harry's own erection which he rutted against Draco with slow deliberateness.

"Tonight you must keep your hands to yourself, you may not touch me or my cock at any point." He lowered his head and traced a line up Draco's neck with his tongue, then blew a controlled breath over the moisture making Draco shiver deliciously under him. "I fully intend to have my pleasure with you fucking myself against your dick again and again until I can't stand it anymore. This is something I've been fantasying about for months now, and I will take you again and again until I'm satisfied. I want this to be the last thing you deny me Draco, you are my husband and I love you more than life." Harry reached one hand down to tug the fly open Draco's dick nearly sprang free and began pumping his hand with the same slow tempo. "I am your Master Draco, I am the one who gets to set limits. Unless you or someone is in threat of bodily harm I will take you when and how I please."

Draco felt his balls tighten he bit down on his lower lip as he fought the pending feeling of his orgasm. God, even the slight brushes of fabric from Harry's robes against any piece of exposed skin felt heavenly.

"If I want to fuck you outside in the corner of an empty park under little or no concealment charm, or have you fuck me until I cannot walk the next day you're only worries should be getting hard for me."

His hand moved down to Draco's balls cupping them and rolling his fingers back and forth as if drumming on a table. Draco arched up colliding with Harry's chest, feeling the world condense down to just the feeling of the pressure against him and the need to come at last.

As if reading his mind Harry's voice cuts through the daze, "Come for me Draco."

check spelling


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thank you so much to everyone who's subscribed to the story alerts for this. It warms me to the cockles of my heart every time I get a message that someone else has added this. Please please please feel free to review/comment.

Harry felt a fierce pleasure as Draco's body responded so to his touch and command. Before they'd been bonded he would have shuddered at the mere idea that a relationship like theirs could exist and flourish. Looking over though at Draco's quivering limp form, his eyes heavy lidded and unfocused still, with the salty sticky mess still coating his cock Harry felt his own erection pulse against the cotton of his pants. He truly loved Draco more than anything else in the world, and Draco felt the same towards him he knew.

When hearing Draco talk about his interactions with Nikoli Harry felt the understandable surge of jealousy, but he also felt angry that Draco had been with such a selfish bastard.

Harry had read up on BDSM and relationships that touched on the fringe of this as soon as he first felt the excitement of Draco's small submissions to him. He'd been reassured that a healthy part of this was the willing submission and sexual satisfaction from the sub. Nikoli had from what Harry could tell taken this a too far with Draco alternating between being beaten and sucking him off all night and no reprieve for Draco. Granted there were certainly times where such behavior was warranted like punishing Draco for drugging Harry. Even then though Harry made sure Draco fully understood he could stop the situation at any point without losing any of Harry's love or respect. It would have just flavored their relationship to one where BDSM was done in the bedroom for fun. Nikoli had not made any such distinction: it was his way or the highway.

Harry pushed these thoughts away, what had happened in the past was gone. He had tried dissuading Draco's anger and resentment towards Ginny, and would look silly indeed harboring similar thoughts towards a deadman. Instead he put his mind towards tonight and his plans with Draco. He sat back and cast a quick cleaning charm on Draco and himself just as Draco seemed to be regaining himself.

"I can't tell you how hot it makes me when you come like that for me Draco. Just the mention of asserting myself has you gasping and thrusting against me wantonly."

"I cannot help myself when you appeal to my better nature. Talking about taking me like that, oh God Harry, I want to be hard now fucking you. I'm sorry I've been so selfish."

"I have thought of that, frequently." Harry grabbed Draco's shirt front and pulled him upright, standing up he let go of Draco and went to get a small package from his robes. He'd had it wrapped in plan brown paper knowing Draco's fierce loathing of surprises. As he walked back he kept the package in front of him, he saw Draco's grey eyes focused only on the brown paper, he'd not moved from the spot Harry'd left him.

As Harry reached the couch Draco slid forward back onto the pillow leaving Harry's seat free. Harry sat with Draco to his side, Draco's eyes were riveted to the package he chuckled softly and began slowly opening the wrapping. He carefully slipped his finger under the paper around the tape and prized it up Draco fidgeted next to him trying to angle himself to get a glimpse of what was inside.

"You are incorrigible you know? You must have been a bear at Christmas and birthdays."

"Not at all, I already knew what each gift was from ordering the house-elves to tell me. My parents ordered them to keep the locations secret, but not what the items were specifically."

"You sneaky little bastard."

"You can sweet talk me all you like I'm not going to be swayed into forgetting the mysterious present you not so subtlety have hidden on your other side there."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Your other side there wondrous, handsome, masterful side Harry Master center of my universe: he whose love and kindness is so vast kittens weep and I feel my eyeballs near bursting with the gloriousness of you."

"That's better", he smiled taking the green satin drawstring bag from the outer paper and passed it to Draco. "Inside is something for you and something for me."

Draco grinned up to Harry, then looked down again as he opened the drawstring and reached in. Harry chuckled still shocked at the difference between the Draco he knew in school and the one he'd grown to love. If someone had told him 5th year that giving a present to Draco would have anything near this result he'd have laughed until he'd either pulled something or peed himself.

Draco pulled out 3 items; a length of chain each link about an inch long and half an half an inch think, a green silk scarf about an arms length, and a pair of black kid gloves. Draco looked over each item worrying his lower lip, he peeked up. Harry leaned forward reaching for the gloves and gave a quick brushing kiss, straightening up before Draco got a chance to deepen the kiss.

He put the gloves on, again marveling at the softness of the leather. He ran the backs of his fingers against Draco's cheek. He'd ordered the gloves specially they were the softest material available short of an enchanted cloth that was only able to be felt by the person wearing the gloves.

He then took the scarf and the chain from Draco. He ran the fabric of the scarf over his hand and between his fingers, "Strip for me."

He sat back as Draco stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. Each unfastening showed more of his white skin. Draco went on an on about the sun and how armful it was, when faced with such a delectable sight of his creamy skin slowly being showed by the dark colour of the shirt Harry could not find it in himself to argue. Each of inch exposed sent Harry's mind whirrling.

As Draco finally reached the end and tossed the shirt aside Harry was struck with the urge to take and mark each inch of it. Draco had left his pants undone so he only needed to push them down and step out. As he did He reached down to slowly draw his fist up and down his half hard dick. Harry allowed a few pumps until his cock was near fully hard before he cleared his throat to catch Draco's attention.

At the noise Draco slipped to his knees before Harry, not even bothering with the pillow he spread his knees wide. His erection bobbed before him, the previous orgasm took the edge off and it wasn't painful as he sat there, but his anticipation was keyed up enough that he had to keep himself in check to not whimper in wanting.

Harry wrapped the scarf around Draco's neck twice before adding the chain. One end fit through a small hoop at the end Draco hadn't noticed so it fit snuggly around his neck and as Harry pulled it tight for a moment Draco felt a thrill of excitement. He trusted Harry explicitly and knew that he could tread the line of danger and excitement without any worry at all.

Harry had wrapped the free end of the chain around his fist a few times and pulled the collar tight testing the limit for a moment pulling tight enough to impair breathing for a moment. Draco'd moaned and leaned away from the leash adding to the pressure. God, Harry was tempted to just push Draco down and take him there on the floor.

Harry compromised at pulling the leash quickly and leading Draco up and across his knees. Harry took a moment to admire the sight before him. Draco's creamy white back buttocks and legs stretched over Harry's fully dressed lap. The black of his clothes making Draco appear almost ethereal.

He played his hands over Draco's back and shoulders with the end of the chain pooled by his side. Taking a few minutes to massage Draco, the warmth of his back could be felt through the soft leather of the gloves. He worked his way down from Draco's shoulders, Draco arched his back as Harry worked lower. He took his time feeling Draco wriggle against him, every so often his cock would brush against Harry's thigh.

"Remind me of the rules tonight." Harry brushed one hand over Draco's balls snatching back his hand before Draco had a chance to react.

Draco shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his voice was horse as he spoke. "I'm going to fuck you tonight. Fuck you in the ass Master I mean. I must keep my hands from your hot glorious body while you pleasure yourself with my cock, I may not touch you at all."

"Yes, that is correct. However," Harry ran his hands over Draco's ass. He drew a hand back and let it land with a crack. A bloom of red spread over Draco's check, he ghosted the very tips of his fingers around the untouched white flesh around this. Draco gasped and arched towards Harry's touch. "Before we get to the main attraction I think I may let you simmer for a bit." He let another blow fall, the sound reverberating through the quiet room.

"Oh God, yes Master please more."

Harry gave 4 slaps, one right after another alternating sides and being sure to not strike the same spot twice. He then ran his hands over the angry red marks, feeling the heat radiating to his hands. He took the chain up grabbing it a few inches from Draco's neck Harry first lead Draco off his lap, then stood and pulled Draco up. He kissed Draco fiercely, leaving no part of Draco's mouth untouched. With his free hand on Draco's hip he pulled him in till they were flush against each other. Draco shivered and moaned against Harry as he rubbed himself against Harry.

True to Harry's command though Draco stayed in his place, not leaning to Harry, or using his hands at all. Harry smiled to see Draco's hands were clasped behind him.

"Good Draco, for listening and obeying me tonight for every time I come tonight you may as well."

Draco's eyes opened wide and he swallowed before he spoke with a nervous squeak to his voice, "every time?"

"I've been looking forward to this for far too long to let it pass with just once." Harry traced one finger over Draco's chest, over the hard muscles of his stomach and back up again before turning and heading up the stairs to their room.


End file.
